Jelousies power
by Wolftriplex
Summary: Danny Phantom and his friends meet up with a new person named Richard, but at the same time Jack Fenton let out a horrible black ghost that looks like Richard. Could they be connected somehow?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Jelousy unites

In the basement of the Fentons, Jack Fenton was working on the Ghost Portal. The thing probably would've exploded by now if Maddie Fenton, his wife, wasn't there to help.

"I don't know Jack, maybe forcing ghosts into the real world isn't a good idea." Maddie Fenton said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Maddie, forcing ghosts here would be an excellent way to study how ghost react when hey are forced out of there homes and into the real world." Jack said, uncrewing a bolt on the machine.

"But its a ghost, wouldn't it try to run away anyways?" Maddie said as Jack laughed outloud.

"No Maddie thats something I would do. I would also wet my pants! That is why I'm wearing two pairs of underwear." He said, placing his hands on his hips with pride.

"Then what would a ghost do?" Maddie asked, but before she could get an answer, Jack grabbed her and pulled her back.

"It's ready!" He yelled, holding a button in swicth in front of him.

"Don't you think we should test it first?" She asked

"Nope!" Jack automatically pressed the button, making the light blue tractor beam shoot out and go into the green vortex that was the ghost zone. He finally caught somethng and it pullled it in.

"I caught something!" He yelled, pulling a ghost in. The ghost was boy like with blonde hair and wearing a cape along with a extra long red bandana, a loose shirt with black cargo pants.

"Aaaah, and I thought we would get a big catch." He said with a sigh.

"Oh well, its a keeper!" Jack yelled. The boy gave a sudden gasp, turning invisible and escaping threw the ceiling.

"Well, at least he didn't wet his pants." Jack said.

In Casper High, Danny Fenton was sitting down with his friends Sam and Tucker. It was an ordinary day for him, just got done thrashing Skullcker, a hightech hunting ghost, and the box ghost, the lamest ghost of them all, back in the ghost zone.

"Hey Danny, is that Paulina waving at you?" Tucker asked, causing Danny to shoot straight around.

"What? Where?" His head was shooting left to right as Tucker and Sam laughed their heads off.

"Ya ya very funny." Danny said, slouching in his seat and laying his head on his hands.

"C'mon Danny it was a joke. Why can't you just take a joke?" Sam said as she picked her drink up. Danny grinned and shot a hole below the tip of the soda, causing the soda to spill on Sam. She glarred at her as Danny laughed.

"Hey, why can't you take a joke?" Danny said as he laughed with Tucker.

"Hey Fenton, I hear you're making jokes." Dash said from behind, making Danny turn around with fear.

"Ya, um, what is it to you?" He said as Dash picked Danny up by the colar of his shirt.

"Well, I'd just like to show you one of my jokes." Dash said as Danny gave a small wimper.

Danny ended up at the top of the flag pole hanging off of his underwear. Everyone was laughing and pointing, even Tucker.

"Hey Folly, you want to go up too?" Dash said, making Tucker be quiet.

"That'll be a great site." Sam said as Tucker glarred at her. Danny started to be pulled down by someone.

"Hey, I didn't tell anyone to take him down!" Dash yelled as he looked towards the person. The kid had brown hair with a bandana on. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a blue and white checkered over shirt. He also had brown cargo pants on too.

"Whoa, thanks." Danny said as the guy smiled. Dash stormed over and picked the other guy up by the colar of his shirt.

"You have a lot of nerve taking him down." Dash yelled as the guy just looked at Dash straight in the eye.

"That's it!" Dash punched the guy in the face, causing him to fall straight to the ground. Danny tried to help the guy up but he got up himself.

"Wow, that guy's strong." Paulina said as Dash got angry. He punched the guy again, but the guy barely went anywhere.

"Whoa, that's strange." Danny said as Dash just snorted.

"It's just a waist of energy to mess with this weakling." Dash said as he walked back into the school.

"Dude you okay?" Tucker asked as him and Sam ran to the two of them.

"Ya, I'm okay." He said as Danny pulled him up.

"You took a hit from Dash himself, thats like, impossible!" Tucker yelled as the kid just smirked.

"I can take a punch." He said as Sam just walked up to him with a straight face.

"Well, we can just forget that and introduce ourselves. I'm Sam and these are my friends Tucker and Danny." She said as the two of them waved towards him.

"Oh, your that ghost, Danny Phantom." He said, but that name automatically caused them to drag the kid to a dark corner.

"How in the heck do you know that? He hasn't told anyone that!" Sam yelled but the kid was confussed.

"I just thought it was kind of obvious. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom." He said as the three of them let him go.

"Well that makes sense." Danny said as Sam laughed.

"Your the one who came up with the name." Sam said as Danny got mad.

"By the way, my names Richard Simons." He said as Danny just snorted.

"Well, if you were a super hero, I would call you Sichard Rimons." Danny said, making everyone look at him with a straight look.

"C'mon, lets get back to class." Tucker said as they all started to walk back into the school.

"Man I have got to think of less obvious names." Danny said as he started to chase afters Sam, Tucker, and Richard, but his ghost sense stopped him.

"Wait a minute, is Richard a ghost?" He said to himself, running to Richard, but his ghost senses wern't going off when he got near Richard.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked as Danny shook his head.

"Nevermind, my ghost senses went off." The moment Danny said that, Tucker and Sam ran after him. Richard shrugged adn went back into the school.

Tucker, Sam, and Danny finally reached where Danny's senses was the strongest and of course, it was at Danny's house. The three of them stormed into the basement.

"Danny! Look at what I caught!" Jack yelled as he pulled in a huge dark red dragon.

"Hey, wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Jack asked as the group tried to think of an explanation.

"Uh. . . Early dismissal?" Danny said and Jack with his feeble mind made him believe Danny.

The dragon roared in the air and got loose of the tractor beam.

"And this is the part where I wet my pants." Jack ran out of the stairs, screaming like a little girl. Danny turned into Danny Phantom, charging after the dragon. He clashed with it and rammed it into the wall. The dragon swipped Danny and flipped its body over. Danny gained control but stopped when he saw that the dragon wasn't doing anything.

The dragon curled up into a ball and shrunk down to a teenage sign. The person looked like Richard, but a lot more evil looking. He dissapeared and went in the air.

"He has to do something with Richard." Danny said as he transformed back.

"Dude, why do you have to suspect Richard? You jelous or something?" Tucker asked.

"No, I'm not jelous!" Danny protested as Sam butted in.

"Well you sure are acting like it." Her voice was getting real serious, but Danny just couldn't take it.

"Just look at yourselves! You're acting like you've been friends with the guy for years!" Danny yelled.

"Well you're acting like you've been enemies for years." Sam yelled as the two of them locked eye contact with eachother.

"Fine, have it your way. We're heading back to school." Sam said as she dragged Tucker. Danny sighed and followed.

"Look, Danny, lets just talk to Richard and see what he has to say about it." Sam said as Danny just pouted and followed.

The dark ghost was hovering over the skys with a triumphent laugh.

"Yes yes, this is going by great, exactly how I planned it, and what a perfect pair of nitwits to start out with." The ghost laughed as he headed for Casper High with the echo of laughter behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Blamers

Danny was just stuck glarring at Richard. He was really more jelous than suspicious though since Sam and Tucker were protecting Richard from being accused.

"So, you've never heard of a ghost that looks like you and could become a dragon?" Sam asked as Richard shrugged.

"No, in fact, the only ghost I've seen is Danny." Richard said.

"Well, that proves it, he has nothing to do with this." Tucker said, but Danny didn't want to believe it.

"Well, that doesn't explain why that ghost lookes like Richard." Danny protested, but Sam and Tucker fought back.

"Danny, you just need to accept that its just a coincidence." Tucker said as Danny just sighed.

"Its just too wierd." He said as he slouched on the table.

"Don't worry Danny, I don't care if you suspect me. You have a right too." Richard said as he held his hand out to Danny.

"I'll shake your hand when I believe you." Danny swipped Richards hand and stormed off, making Sam and Tucker mad.

"Don't worry, he should suspect me since the ghost looked alot like me." Richard said.

"Ugh, why don't they believe me! Its just too wierd for a guy we never met to show up when a ghost that looks like him to show up at the same time!" Danny said as he walked across the hallway.

"Hey Fenton, I wasn't finished with you." Dash said, cracking his knuckles right in Danny's way.

"I don't have time for you Dash!" Danny shoved Dash to the lockers and was on his way.

"You'll pay for that Fenton!" Dash yelled, making Danny come to his senses.

"Man I have to control my anger problems." Danny ran for his life as Dash chased after him.

"Sam, Tucker, I'm going to go to class to study up for a test, ok?" Richard said as Sam and Tucker nodded.

"We should find Danny." Sam said as him and Tucker walked out of the lunchroom.

Danny ran outside as Dash bursted threw the door with anger. Danny stopped when he saw the same dark ghost that was in the lab hovering over him. Suddenly, he felt his underwear go right to his head.

"You know you picked the wrong time to give me a weggie." Danny said as Dash laughed, but when the ghost laughed, Dash screamed and ran away.

"Who are you?" Danny yelled as the guy just laughed outloud.

"You know who I am." The ghost said with a grin. Danny automatically changed into ghost form and tried to tackle the ghost, but the red ghost just swipped Danny.

"Did you really think I would forget what you last did to me." The ghost said with a maniacal laugh. Danny shot a ghost ray out of his hand and hit the ghost.

Danny rushed up and punched the ghost in the face. Danny went hit him with another blow.

"I knew you were Richard! Just wait until Sam and Tucker find out!" Danny yelled as he punched the guy into the ground.

The ghost gained control and just landed on the ground with a chuckle.

"Like they'll believe you." He said, flying into the air. Danny rushed for him but he held his hand out and shot him with a black ghost ray. Danny cried out in pain and landed on the ground, transforming back to normal.

"What did you do to him?" Sam yelled as she and Tucker ran out with the Fenton thermist.

"Why don't you tell them what you told me Danny, I'm sure they'll believe you." The Ghost said as he shot off and escaped.

"Danny, what was it that he said?" Sam said as Danny got up, holding his head with pain.

"That GHOST is Richard! He said so himself!" Dann yelled as Sam pulled him up.

"But that's impossible, we saw him not to long ago." Tucker said.

"But did he leave before you left?" Danny replied.

"Well, he said he had to go to class right before we left." Tucker said.

"Thats when he has the chance to phase out of the school and go ghost!" Danny yelled, but he stopped when Richard stepped outside.

"Whoa, Danny what happened to you?" Richard said, running to him, but Danny pounced on Richard and collided on the ground.

"You're the one that did this to me! You just came out of nowhere and beat me up!" Danny yelled as Sam and Tucker pulled him off.

"Whoa, I was in class, I had nothing to do with, whatever happened to you." Richard said as Danny pushed forward with anger.

"Danny calm down! We can't have you beating him up!" Sam said as Danny finally pulled them off and just snorted.

"I'm not trusting him until I see the him and the ghost at the same time!" Danny yelled as he stomped into the school.

"Don't worry, we can show Danny proof, you just need to stay with us." Sam said as Richard smiled.

Danny was stomping across the hall until he bumped into Mr. Lancer.

"Going to class with a hot temper Danial? I wouldn't want to teach anyone that way." Mr. Lancer said with a stirn look.

"No, uh, I just have a lot on my mind." Danny said as he sped walked back to class.

He was finally reached his classroom and put his backpack down.

"Good morning class, I'd just like to say it's wonderful to have you here." Mr. Lancer said, but everyone was silent.

"Of course, everyone's as happy as ever." He said with a sigh.

Back at the Fenton's house, Jack was still waiting for another catch at from the ghost portal.

"Jack, why can't you stop? The last ghost you brought in destroyed some of the lab." Maddie said with a sigh.

"I can't stop cause I need to catch a ghost. If I catch one then I'll be able to do some diranged and stupid experiments on it." Jack said with pride.

Suddenly, he started to pull and tug on something in the ghost zone.

"I got something! Its a big one!" Jack yelled, pulling as hard as he could. Suddenly, the box ghost appeared out of the ghost zone.

"I am the box ghost! Fear my power to control the square cardboard container devices!" He yelled as Jack and Maddie just starred at him.

"Ah nuts, I caught the runt." He said as he let go of the button, shooting the box ghost back in the ghost zone. He pressed a button and continued to fish.

The bell finally rang and Danny came out with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey, where's Richard, isn't he with you?" Danny said with an irritated tone.

"For your information he's studying for a math test!" Sam yelled as Danny just snorted.

"Having fun Danny?" The mysterious ghost was hovering above them with an evil look.

"Oh look, Richard's not here but the ghost is, what a coincidence." Danny said as he transformed into a ghost. Suddenly, someone stormed in and rammed the ghost.

"Skullcker?" Danny yelled as he readied his battle position.

"How'd you get out of the ghost zone?"

"Well, some lunatic pulled me out while I was watching my favorite soap opera, but this is even better." Skullcker said as held out his hand and aimed at Danny.

"So that's Skullcker." Richard said from behind Danny. Danny was surprised, but when Skullcker fired, everyone but Richard moved out of the way, causing Richard to be caught by the blast. He was shot threw the school as Danny rushed up and punched Skullcker in the face.

"Surprise!" The other ghost rushed over and punched Danny in the face.

"Hey! He's my bounty!" Skullcker yelled as he rushed to the other ghost.

"Don't worry, he's mine too." The ghost said as Skullcker stopped right in front of him.

"Hate to break the party, but do have a cerfue." Danny said, aiming the Fenton thermist at the two ghosts. A light blue beam shot out of the thermist and headed for them. The other ghost punched Skullcker into the beam and ran away.

"What the heck just happened?" Richard yelled as he ran back from the rubble.

"You." Danny said as he started to head home.

"Don't worry, we'll get you and that ghost in his site next time." Sam said as her and Tucker headed home. Richard sighed and headed home too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time to Strike Back

Danny was at home, rushing threw the ghost zone to look for some answers.

"There's got to be someone who knows about Richard," Danny said as he flew across the green abyse. He stopped at a huge football and sighed.

"Didn't think I have to resort to this." Danny Moved the football out of the way. It was a portal to the real world, a portal to Vlads place.

Vlad was working on something inside his lab, humming to a certain tune.

"I need to talk to you Vlad!" Danny said as he rushed into the lab.

"Wow, that's something I thought I would never say." Vlad turned around with a chuckle.

"What is it Daniel? Wondering what I'll do to you next?" He said as Danny just glarred at him.

"You know mostly all about the ghosts in the ghost zone right?" Danny asked as Vlad just chuckled once again.

"Of course I do, but what is it to you?" He said as he turned his back to Danny.

"I need you to tell me about a certain ghost." Danny said as he flew over to Vlad's face.

"Well then fire away." He said as he once again turned his back towards Danny.

"There's this guy named Richard that appeared at school the same time a ghost wearing a cape appeared. Everytime Richard is gone this ghost always appears. He can also turn into a red dragon." Danny explained as Vlad kept on walking around.

"Hm, I don't suppose I know him." Vlad said as he stopped at a table, making Danny follow him. Suddenly, Vlad turned around and shocked Danny with some sort of device.

"But I would like to get to know him." Vlad said as he turned into Vlad Plasmius. He flew into the ghost zone as Danny turned back to his regular self, knocked out cold.

Sam and Tucker were knocking on the Fenton's door, seeing if Danny was home, but the only person that answered was Jazz.

"You looking for Danny?" Jazz said as Tucker and Sam nodded.

"Sorry, he said he went to the ghost zone to find out about some ghost." Jazz said as she clossed the door.

"Is he still thinking that Richard's a ghost. I can't believe him!" Sam yelled as they started to walk towards their houses.

"Give Danny time, he'll sooner or later realize it and get over it." Tucker said.

"Well, I still think we need to talk to Richard, just in case Danny goes after him." Sam said as Tucker agreed.

At Richards house, Richard was just laying back and watching TV, minding his own business. He had a bunch of posters of the Green Bay Packers everywhere.

"Wow, this is gonna be easier than I thought." Vlad said. He transformed back into his regular self and knocked on the door as Richards mom opened it.

"Hello, my name is Vlad Masters, multi-millionare and owner of the Green Bay Packers, may I see your son for a minute?" He said as Richards mom smiled.

"Hey Richard, there's someone here for you!" She hollared. Richard came down, but stopped with intense surprise.

"Vlad Masters? Oh my gosh its really you! What are you doing here?" Richard yelled as Vlad laughed outloud.

"I've heard of you Richard from all of my websites and everything so I thought I could give my number one fan a chance to meet with the Packers themselves, what do you say about that?" He said as Richard was going to hope in excitement.

"Wait a minute, what's the catch?" Richards mom said as she stepped in front of Richard.

"Oh there's no catch I assure you and I will be fully liable for anything that will, I mean, could happen to your son." Vlad said, but the mother still wasn't satisfied.

"Don't worry mom, he really means it! He's been liable for all of the Packer players, even for injuries outside of the game!" Richard yelled as the smile on his face started to change his mother's opinion.

"Okay, he can go." She said as Richard hopped in joy and Vlad chuckled under his breath.

"But if one thing happens to him! You'll regret it!" Richards mom snarled at Vlads face.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Vlad said as he walked out with Richard behind him. Richards mother sighed and went back to her regular duties.

Vlad clicked his fingers and a limo came in and the two of them entered.

"Richard my boy, I need to talk to you about something important." He said as the limo drove off into the forest.

A couple minutes later, Sam and Tucker made it to Richards house. Tucker knocked on the door and Richards mother answered it.

"Hello, I'm Sam and this is Tucker, we're friends of Richard, is he around?" Sam asked as Richards mother shook her head.

"No, he went with some football team owner named Vlad Masters." She said, making the two of them gasp.

"Vlad Masters?" Sam and Tucker yelled, making the mother jump a little.

"What? Is he bad?" The mother said as Sam had to have time to think. She grabbed Tucker, turned around, and hid his and her head from sight.

"Listen Tucker, we don't want her to worry so much so we have to play dumb." Sam said as Tucker nodded.

"Oh, sorry to worry you, we were just surprised of, um, how Richard was able to hang out with a star like Vlad." Tucker said as the mother just sighed.

"Ya, I went with him to once, he's a real swell guy." Sam said as the mother chuckled a bit.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." She said as she closed the door, making Tucker and Sam sigh with relief.

"C'mon, we have to go to Vlads place! Danny could be in trouble!" Sam yelled as they sprinted off to get their mopeds.

The Limo finally made it to Vlads house and the two of them walked out of the limo.

"So, Danny destroyed you lab? Why would he do that? All I've heard of Danny doing is saving everybody." Richard said as he walked out of the limo.

"Oh that wasn't the bad part, my lab was easy to fix anyways. As for why he wanted to destroy it is because he didn't want to be lower than me." Vlad said as the two of them walked into the mansion.

"What do you mean lower than you?" Richard asked as Vlad closed the door.

Vlad grinned towards Richard and transformed into Vlad Plasmius.

"Wow! Your a ghost too?" Richard yelled in surprise.

"Well actually I'm half ghost, but you get the point." He walked down the hallway and Richard followed.

"You see Richard, I am a briliant scientest, trying to conduct ways to defend myself from ghost. I usually just try to harnest my skills but when Danial got his ghost powers, he became jelous of me and started to fight back." Vlad said as the two of them entered his lab.

"And now I have him captive." Vlad said, pointing at Danny stuck on a electrical contraption.

"Wait? What are you gonna do to him?" Richard yelled as Vlad chuckled.

"Oh it's not what I'm going to do, it's what you're going to do." Vlad said with a grin.

"He's been blaming you for being a ghost all this time, hasn't this made you angry?" Vlad said as Richard clenched his hands with anger.

Danny finally woke up and saw the two of them.

"What? Vlad? Richard?" Danny yelled as he struggled to get loose.

"Now Richard! Show him what you're really made out of! Take all of your anger and pain towards him! Let him have it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Ghosts Power

Sam and Tucker finally made it to the mansion as they bashed the door open. They rushed into the lab and saw Danny on an machine and Vlad with RIchard.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled as everyone turned their attention to them.

"Sam! Tucker! You have to stop Richard! Now!" Danny yelled.

"Now Richard! Take revenge on Danny!" Vlad yelled as Richard turned right to Danny in a flash.

"Sorry I have to do this." Tucker said as he got the Fenton thermist out and shot the light blue light towards Richard. The beam went right threw Richard.

"What?" Everyone yelled as Richard looked down.

"What the heck is this?" He yelled as the beam finally stopped. Vlad grabbed Richard by the collar of his shirt with anger.

"Why didn't you get sucked in? Aren't you half ghost?" Vlad yelled as Richard shoke his head vigorously.

"No! I'm not half ghost! Why won't you people believe me when I say it!" Richard yelled as Vlad threw him down.

"Actually, he is part ghost." A voice said as everyone looked around to see who it was. It was that other ghost with his evil grin starring down right at them.

"You!" Danny yelled.

"Ok, just call me Sichard." The ghost said with a grin.

"And I thought I made up bad names." Danny said with a grin as Sichard just snorted.

"If you want to know the whole story with me and Richard, you have to defeat me." Sichard said as Vlad rose into the air.

"Very well I accept your challenge." Vlad shot a rose red ghost ray as Sichard held his hand out. The ray hit Sichard and he crashed into the wall.

"What? I don't get it. . ." Sichard said as he looked up at Richard.

"Of course." Sichard said as he rushed over and entered Richards body. Richard yelled as a red aura surrounded Richard. He collapsed and everyone surrounded him except Danny of course.

Suddenly, Richards got on one knee and shot his hands out, causing a shield to burst out. Everyone that was hit collided into the wall.

"Ah ha! That's it! Now I have my power!" He yelled as he clenched his hands with power. The red aura came out of him again as Sichard grinned an evil grin.

Danny finally broke one hand free and shot a green ghost ray towards Sichard.

"Oh come now." Sichard held one hand out and blocked the ghost ray. Vlad shot his own ghost ray but Sichard blocked it also.

"What? How are you more powerful now?" Vlad yelled as Sichard laughed outloud.

"Okay, I'll tell you. My powers are controlled by any type of jeolousy towards me and I have been getting alot of that from Danny here." Sichard said as Danny broke free from the contraption. He charged after Sichard but he grabbed Danny's throat.

"C'mon I'm not even finished, oh well, I guess you don't want to hear the rest." Sichard said, throwing Danny across the room.

"Well we don't want to!" Danny yelled, grabbing the Fenton thermist and shooting towards Sichard. Sichard was being pulled forward as he clenched his hands with anger.

"That won't be enough!" He yelled, shooting a red ghost ray at the thermist. The thermist blew up and Skullcker came out.

"Phew, finally, now I can at least see the rerun." Skullcker said as he flew off, but Sichard grabbed his leg.

"Oh you're not going anywhere! You're going to be my test dummy!" Sichard yelled.

"Test dummy? I'm no ones test dummy!" He yelled, but Sichard spun around and threw Skullcker. Sichard then multiplied into eight clones.

Skullcker gained balance and brought a gun out of his arm, but was mesmorized and confused of who to hit.

"Sucks to be you!" Sichard yelled as he charged for Skullcker. He was beaten up plenty of times until Sichard finally knocked im in the ghost zone.

"You're next!" He yelled as he rushed towards Danny. Vlad cut in and punched Sichard right in the face.

"Go! I can take him!" Vlad yelled as he seperated into four clones. Danny flew off as Sam and Tucker ran out to go on their mopeds.

The three friends finally arrived at Richards house to find out something about Sichard and Richard. Sam knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Richards mother said, opening the door.

"Hi, sorry to stop by again but I think there's something wrong with Richard." Sam said as Richards mother freaked. She grabbed the two of them and threw them in her house.

"What? Is that devil of a son Sichard with him?" She yelled.

"Wait a minute! Devil of a son?" Danny yelled as Richards mom turned and sighed.

"I guess I have to tell you the whole story." She said as the group sat down to listen.

Vlad was getting beaten to a pulp as Sichard plowed him to the ground with his clones.

"What do you plan to do with that new body? Conquer the world? If you don't know that idea is already taken." Vlad said as Sichard chuckled.

"Too unoriginal, I'm just doing what I want to do." He said as his clones formed back together. Sichard rushed towards Vlad as Vlad held up his arm.

Suddenly, the wall burst open and a red beam hit Sichard.

"Don't worry Vlad, I've got your back." It was Valory with a giant cannon on her shoulder.

"Great to have you here my young ghost hunter." Vlad said as Sichard stomped on the ground.

"Oooo, this is gonna be fun!" He yelled as the two of them preparred for battle.

"So, you were infected by a ghost portal your husband made and it infected Richard before he was born?" Sam said as Richards mother nodded.

"Ya, when Richard was finally born, he acted a bit wierd but I didn't notice anything bad, but when he turned 12, a devilish ghost who called himself Sichard came out and destroyed mostly everything." She gave a huge sigh.

"His father, passed away defending us." Everyone was silent.

Suddenly, Vlad flew in with a disturbed look on his face.

"Run! You have to get out now!" Vlad yelled, but it was too late. The wall was blown away and Sichard came in with a chuckle.

"Hello mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Plan Into Action

Sichard was starring at the lot in the house with his sniggering grin. He suddenly ducked as Valory flew in and crashed into the wall.

"This is so pointless." He said as he grabbed his mother and phazed out of the building.

"No!" Danny yelled, soaring after Sichard.

"You know he acts like its his mother." Vlad siad as Sam snorted.

"It's a human being, what other reason do you need," She said. Vlad soared off as Valory followed. Danny phazed threw the ground and soared out into the open.

"What the?" Sichard yelled as Danny popped up in front of him. Danny sucked in all the breath he could and launched a horrible sounding yell.

A bunch of green soundwaves came out and blew Sichard to the ground. He got up quickly and phazed threw the ground. Danny tried to follow but Sichard launched up and punched Sichard in the face.

He then shot a ghost ray behind him and hit Vlad int he chest. He then brought up a shield and knocked the blast from Valory's gun.

"Ha! Weaklings!" He cried out as he soared off into the distance. Richards mother got up and saw Sichard soar off with laughter.

Danny was knocked out as he transformed back as everyone went to him. Danny got up holding his head in pain.

"Man, he's just way too powerful! We just can't beat him!" Danny blurted out.

"Well we just can't let him fly around and destroy everything!" Sam yelled as an idea clicked in Vlad's mind.

"Follow me, I have an idea." He said as he flew off, making everyone even Richards mother follow.

Everyone was in Vlads lab as he dug around in his supply closet full of inventions. Vlad was regular but Danny was back in ghost form.

"Ah, here it is!" He yelled as he pulled out a pair of two large gloves with long nails on them.

"Wait, I remember that." Danny said to himself as Vlad grinned.

"This thing will be able to split Richard and Sichard apart, that's when we'll attack!" Vlad said as everyone agreed, but someone came into the lab with disagrements.

"I knew you were here Danny." It was Jaz with a very upset look.

"Jaz knows you're a ghost?" Vlad asked.

"Ya, and she knows you're a ghost too." Danny said.

"She does?"

"She does now." Danny grinned as Jaz stormed over.

"You're a ghost? Great, now I have to watch you too." She said as Vlad glarred at her.

"Okay, I know what you need to do, you need to ask my dad for help." She said as everyone laughed outloud.

"Ha ha ha ha! What? Did he loose his self of steem again?" Vlad continued to laugh outloud as Jaz sighed.

"No, cause he's the only one that has something to hold the ghost with." She said as Vlad paused. Vlad dug threw his inventory and found nothing.

"Okay you got me there, but how do you expect Jack to react when he sees us as ghosts? He isn't going to be friendly." Vlad said as Jaz opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Than why don't I ask him? If we all tell him about the problem, maybe he can take care of it all." Richards mother said as Vlad sighed.

"It's our only shot Vlad, we have to take it." Danny said, making Vlad nod.

Someone nocked on the door of the Fentons house and Maddie opened it, only to be furious to see that Vlad was at the door. She was ready to close it until Danny popped up.

"No mom, he's okay." Danny said as Maddie opened it up. They all entered and Maddie was surprised to see another woman.

"Danny, who is this?" She asked as Richards mother stepped in front of her with a sad face.

"I have a son, he's been taken over by a ghost and he can't be stopped, I need your help." She said as Maddie had a shocked look.

"Did someone say ghost?" Jack was not to far behind with a very bright smile.

"Jack, this is. . . Um. . ."

"Kary."

"Ya, Jack, this is Kary, her son is half ghost and she needs help splitting him up." She said as Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll blast that ghost molucule by molucule!" He yelled as Kary had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Kary, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too wrong." Maddie whispered in her ear, making her smile.

Suddenly, an alarm went off the whole house glowed red.

"Attention everyone! A ghost is coming near! And fudge is todays special!" A voice yelled.

"It works!" Jack yelled as the house shook a little.

"Everyone! To the Ops Tower!" Maddie yelled as everyone raced upstairs. When they finally reached there, Jack and Maddie got in their seats and typed a few buttons.

On the screen was a red dragon racing towards the place.

"Jack, isn't that the ghost you caught earlier?" Maddie asked as Jack smiled with embarresment.

The dragon shot a ball of ecto energy and hit the house.

"Hey! Stop destroying my house!" Jack yelled.

"Oh that would be fun." Vlad said to himself.

All of a sudden, tons of guns came out of the house and shot the dragon vigouresly.

"Wow, Sichard is weak when he's a dragon." Danny said to himself as he watched the dragon fall to the ground.

"Man, this sucks." Sichard said as he transformed back.

"Let's go Danny!" Vlad whispered as the two of them went downstairs. Jack and Maddie was too busy to notice that the two of them left as Jack tried to blast the ghost.

Sichard couldn't stand the blast of ecto energy no matter how powerful he was. He flew over to the Ops tower but a shield was put up, making him crash into the ground.

"Dang!" He yelled as he tried to blast the shield but it didn't do anything.

"Ah ha! You can't outmatch Jack Fenton!" He yelled as Sichard got up slowly.

"Wait, where's Danny and Vlad?" Valory said as everyone panicked.

"There they are!" Tucker yelled as everyone looked outside to see Danny running with Vlad.

Vlad had the things equipped and hid behind the house.

"Hey Sichard!" Danny yelled as Sichard sprang up in anger.

"Can't get threw a little shield? I can." Danny taunted as he slipped his hand threw the shield. Sichard charged after him, unaware that Vlad was ready for him.

Vlad jumped forward and tried to strike Sichard, but he barely dodged the claws. Sichard blasted the two gloves, making Vlad crash on the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled as Danny was ready to transform.

Jaz needed to protect Danny's identity and fast.

"Mom! Dad! Another ghost!" She yelled, making them turn around and shoot the cieling. They turned to Jaz and she shrugged with embarresment.

Danny transformed and phazed threw the ground.

"Oh wow, what a friend you have there." Sichard said.

"Well he's not really a friend, he's a nemisis." Vlad said as Sichard laughed.

"Well, he won't have to deal with you anymore!" He pulled his arm back and powered up a ghost ray.

"Hey Sichard! Forget about me?" Sichard turned around and saw Danny coming at him with the ghost dream catcher.

Danny swung sideways and caught Sichard in it, spliting Richard and Sichard apart. Sichard fell on the ground in defeat as Danny walked up to him with a grin.

"What? You jelous?" He asked as he pulled out his Fenton thermist, storing Sichard in it. He transformed back and everyone ran out.

"Danny my boy you did it! Tricking the ghost into the ghost dream catcher was a great idea!" Jack yelled as Danny panicked, thinking Jack saw him as a ghost, but Jaz shook her head, making her shake her head.

"Oh Richard! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kary yelled as she hugged Richard with joy.

Later, everyone was by the door of the house, saying good bye to their new friends.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to leave, where ever there's a ghost portal we can't be by, sorry." Kary said as Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, whenever you have ghost problems you can count on us." Jack said, hugging Kary.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Richard said as Sam hugged him.

"We'll see you later." Tucker said as Richard got into the car and drove off across memory lane.

How'd you like it? I just wanted to make it short but just say an overall score from one to ten.


End file.
